


Of Years Gone By (And Yet to Come)

by QuietWriter92



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Although not clear, Future Fic, Gen, how do I tag this?, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different lives being lived across the street. One just starting and another that began long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Years Gone By (And Yet to Come)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to tag this, but I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. Hope you guys like it.

They were walking around town, looking into shops and cafes, holding hands. Her blonde curls bouncing down her back as she went from window to window pulling the man behind her. He was trying to hide his smile whenever she would turn to him, her enthusiasm shining out of her like sunlight through clouds, he _couldn’t_ help but smile. You could tell they were very much in love, it was painfully obvious, you could almost feel it. 

An old man sat outside a coffee shop drinking his coffee, he watched the younger couple walking down the street. He smiled, remembering his own love, her smile, her laugh, even her anger. She was his everything, and one everything turned grey. He looked back at the couple, so young, and with so much ahead of them. They reminded him of his past, of his love.

The young couple walked into an ice cream shop, the man asked for a strawberry ice cream cone, she asked for a mint chip. They payed and sat outside, directly across from the old man. He could hear them, talking, laughing, living. The old man looked down at his hands, his wedding ring worn from time. 

Soon, another young couple approached the ice cream shop. The young couple stood up and greeted them. They all sat together eating ice cream. The waitress came out to see if the old man needed anything else but he was okay, thanks. After a few minutes a woman approached his table. He smiled at her, she looked just like his wife. _Of course she looks like you, you’re beautiful._ He still remembers the day his daughter was born, thirty seven years ago. 

“Dad,” She greeted him smiling. “How are you?” She asked as she sat down.

“I’m good, Em, how have you been, hows my grandson?” He asked. Before she could answer a celebratory cheer broke out across the street. The blonde woman was being hugged by the shorter, darker haired woman. 

“I’m gonna be an auntie!” She kept shouting. The men huggedbefore they switched. The blonde woman stood for a moment more, her hands smoothing out her yellow dress over her tummy. The man next to her brought her closer to him before kissing her hair line. They wore matching smiles. 

“Do you remember when we told you I was pregnant. You and mom were so happy. You looked like you were more excited than we were.” Said his daughter, bringing his attention back to the table. They sat for a few more minutes before his daughter had to go. 

“Johnny gets out in a few minutes, but we’ll see you for dinner right?” He nodded, then she was gone. The old man crossed the street and was heading to his car when he ran into the blonde woman coming out of the ice cream shop. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” She said, worriedly. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” The old man said smiling at her. “I hope you don’t mind but I was sitting across the street when you made your announcement. Congratulations.” The man motioned to her person, smiling warmly at her. The woman’s face broke into a smile.

“Thank you.” Her cheeks burned slightly from the attention. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.” 

“Oliver Queen.” He said, the woman smiled, and he walking away.

 


End file.
